This relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to communications networks having network switches that are controlled by a controller.
Packet-based networks such as the internet and local data networks that are connected to the internet include network switches. Network switches are used in forwarding packets from packet sources to packet destinations. The packets may be sometimes referred to as frames.
It can be difficult or impossible to control the switches of one vendor using the equipment of another vendor. This is because the switch equipment of one vendor may use a different operating system and set of control procedures than the switch equipment of another vendor. To address the challenges associated with controlling different types of switch platforms, cross-platform protocols have been developed. These protocols allow centralized control of otherwise incompatible switches.
Cross-platform controller clients can be included on the switches in a network. The controller clients are able to communicate with a corresponding controller server over network paths. Because the controller clients can be implemented on a variety of switch hardware, it is possible for a single controller to control switch equipment that might otherwise be incompatible.
It is often desirable to monitor network traffic that flows through a network. Conventional network monitoring often utilizes a network tap that is interposed between switches of the network. The network tap includes a monitor port that is directly coupled to a monitoring device and copies network traffic that flows between the switches of the network. The copied network traffic is provided to the monitoring device via the monitor port. In some scenarios, a switch may have a dedicated tap port at which copied network traffic is provided (i.e., network taps may be integrated into switch equipment). However, it can be challenging to monitor networks using such arrangements as the networks increase in size and complexity. For example, in order to monitor network traffic at multiple network locations, network taps and corresponding monitoring devices must be provided at each of the network locations, which increases cost and leads to inefficient use of network monitoring resources.